robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barber-Ous
Barber-Ous was a cylinder-shaped robot that competed in three series of Robot Wars. Particularly significant is the fact that it was made of plastic, a rare material for robot armour. It was a red-and-white coloured spinning cylinder, with the spinner being capable of destruction on a large scale. It lost in the first round in Series 5. Barber-Ous 2 was more successful, making the heat final in Series 6. The final version, named Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit lost in the first round of Series 7. It is interesting to note that every battle that Barber-Ous lost across the show's history resulted in Barber-Ous being pitted. Robot History Series 5 Barber-Ous's debut in Robot Wars put it against Series 2 champion Panic Attack. Although it started promisingly, damaging the front end of the Welsh machine and rendering the forklift weapon useless, it was eventually rammed into Sgt. Bash's CPZ, where it was rendered immobilised. Panic Attack was then finally able to pit it. Series 6 Barber-Ous 2 returned vastly improved since the last series. Its first battle saw it against 4x4, Granny's Revenge 2 and Hypno-Disc, the one robot the team admitted they did not want to face. Nevertheless, Barber-Ous 2 went straight on the attack, almost flinging the dummy from Granny's Revenge 2 out of the arena in the process. Leaving the wrecked robot, it hacked into 4x4, with 4x4's cloth snag getting tangled on Barber-Ous 2's weapon. Soon after, Hypno-Disc landed a blow of Barber-Ous, shredding the cloth. Barber-Ous 2 had survived the attack, but more followed and Barber-Ous broke down. However, as the last robot to have done so, it went through. It effectively beat Kat 3, flinging it over and damaging it so that it couldn't self-right, to come up against Hypno-Disc again, where it was immobilised in one blow, then pitted. Extreme 2 In the eliminator of Challenge Belt, Barber-Ous did severe damage to Iron Awe 2, while Vader was hacked to pieces. With Vader gone, Barber-Ous was picked on by Iron Awe and Terrorhurtz. As the pit descended, a smoking Barber-Ous 2 was punctured by Iron Awe's axe, but when Iron Awe retracted its axe, Barber-Ous was still on the end, and the weight dragged Iron Awe onto its back. At this point, both robots broke down. Terrorhurtz decided the winner by pitting Barber-Ous 2, eliminating it once more. Series 7 Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit returned with a stronger construction than in the sixth wars. In its first round battle, Thunderpants broke down on entry to the arena, leaving Barber-Ous against Leveler 2 and Tetanus Booster. It managed to hit the wedge-shaped Leveller 2 twice, flipping it over once. However, the aggresive attacks knocked out the removable link, rendering it immobile. It was counted out and left to the mercy of Mr. Psycho. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit also featured in the "Battle of the Spinners" special event of Heat C alongside Infernal Contraption and Shredder Evolution. After a second run-in with Mr. Psycho, it drove straight down the pit. Results |} |} |} Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heats, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Heats, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors